Applications running on a computer typically display a user interface for the user. Applications can be designed to, for example, customize different elements of the user interface to different languages on different computers. However, identifying which elements in which languages are available on a particular device can be problematic. Such identification can be a time consuming process, which degrades from the user experience when using the application.